Second American Civil War Wiki
Welcome to the Second American Civil War Wiki This is the wiki about a fictional Second American Civil-War, anyone is welcomed to create new pages here. Creator's Note(IMPORTANT) Hello Readers, I have decided to stop working on the wiki for now i work on my other wiki, the German anti-terror war wiki. Feel free to edit! Also u are welcomed to visit the other wiki! ;) Click Here to see my other wiki Intro Lore In 2015, many people in the southern states of USA were angered by the "Fronsen incident" where a 39 years old man named James Fronsen was shot dead by national guardsmen when they accidentally thought James Fronsen was a wanted terrorist. Before they could even identify if Fronsen was a terrorist or not, a giant noise was heard (later confirmed to be Pvt.Conner (an NG) who accidentally stepped onto a tree branch.) The NG's thought it was a shot and fired at Fronsen, killing him instantly. Fronsen had a wife and two sons and after the incident, his wife demanded that the NG's apologize and pay her money for her loss. The incident alerted president Frank Smith but President Smith and the major proportion of the political party ignored the case thus angering many civilians. Protests soon arose in New York, Washington D.C., Kansas City, Chicago and Orlando. The Main Protest was focused in Washington D.C. but Police Officer Mike Lincoln made a poor choice. He fired into a crowd when the crowds marched up to him causing a high school student to suffer a severe injury and the student later died of blood loss. This triggered further protests, which demanded the Smith government take action against the shootings. But the Smith government took no action again, except that Mike Lincoln was sentenced to prison only for a year. Later on riots broke out in Washington D.C., and the rioters demanded that many government officials resign. President Smith and said government officials did not resign after the demands of the rioters. Later on the rioters attacked the White House. During the attack, heavy casualties were sustained by the police officers and secret service agents. But for all their efforts, the police and FBI were overrun and the White House was looted. Then the rebels proceeded to establish their own country, the "Democratic Republic of North Lake". In 2016, they officially went to war with the US government. President Smith and many of his associates vanished. In 2017 a new government, the John Caver government was elected. Despite the fact that there was a new government, resentment of the rebels inside the government was strong and USA failed to make peace with the DRNL causing the DRNL to invade Montana. The Montana National Guard( MNG) fought back, starting the second stage of the war. Timeline- ☀http://second-american-civil-war.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline Fronsen Incident- ☀http://second-american-civil-war.wikia.com/wiki/Fronsen_Incident Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse